Loyal, but a Traitor
by poyopuyo
Summary: Reiner x Reader may contain curse words


pre style="line-height: 21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-size: 15px;"SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (covers SNK manga).br /It had been only four years since the 104th Trainees Squad had graduated, four years since I initially met him; Reiner Braun. The two of us got along extremely well, which seemed almost strange and abnormal since I wasn't much of a talker, but instead more of a listener. Reiner possessed something that drew my inner flame to a raging fire, which resulted in me speaking up more often. However, I should've anticipated that these peaceful days would most certainly disappear, like soldiers on the battlefield. br /br /One shitty evening, Reiner had forcefully pulled me out of the mess hall announcing that he had something important and urgent to tell /I looked up at him and motioned for him to start talking. br /"Before I say anything, I just want to let you know that I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again after this. I just need you to realize that even if you stop talking to me, it doesn't mean I'd stop loving you."br /"...Go on?"br /"BertandIarethetitansthatcausedthe fallofWallMaria," Reiner sighed and scanned my face for any reactions then continued, "Look, we never meant to hurt you or anyone... It's just, this is our only way of getting home-" br /br /I stood in silence as I processed everything. Meanwhile, Reiner tried to explain the situation with the Beast Titan whom they made a deal with, how he didn't mean to betray me, and how he adored me more than himself. br /"Are you okay...? With this, I mean. Do you still love me? Am I the villain to you...?" br /"Yes, yes, no. I understand that if I were someone else, I'd have a different perspective, but oddly enough, I don't. I'm aware of all the terrible things the two of you have done and everything, and I'm not saying I'm completely fine with you being the Armored Titan and all..." br /br /Reiner looked at me, bewilderment written all over his handsome face. br /"Okay, I don't know what I'm saying. I guess I just can't process this all."br /"Fine, but do you still trust me?"br /"I don't think I can, nor should I."br /Reiner's expression darkened and then as a token of trust, he told me about a conspire that him and Bertholdt were going to put into action, since Annie seemingly failed their last mission. Apparently, the three of them are desperate to acquire Eren for the Beast Titan who was very interested in Eren's Titan's coordination ability. br /br /When Reiner finished spilling his guts to me, he looked at me with those hopeful eyes of his. As he looked down on me I thought to myself "I joined the Survey Corps, not because I despised the titans, but because I had nothing left and I might as well have made myself useful." br /With that thought, I decided to dedicate a little bit of my time to Reiner. br /(Yes, a little, because I wasn't going to get myself in trouble with humanity)br /br /Upon my new judgement, I demanded that if I do end up helping my dearly beloved, he'd have to make it look like he was capturing me as well- only if he opposed the thought of me dying, that is (the punishment of betraying humanity must be death, as I concluded). He agreed. After our talk, I ended up on his lap, snuggling close to him to shield myself from the biting, cold air. Blondie looked like he was enjoying himself. br /br /It's been weeks since Reiner and I's talk and it was finally time for him and Bertholdt to attack. However, before this fateful day, Reiner and Bert were put into a near-death experience at Castle Utgard, where titans surrounded them outside and at some point attempted to enter the castle. As a result, Reiner broke down and told Eren everything, about him and Bert being the Colossal and Armored Titans. br /br /After being exposed of their secret, Miksasa threatened Bert's life and Bert ended up seriously wounded and terrified, leading him to transform into his partial titan form. Meanwhile, Reiner and I argued. br /"I can't let you out there. Eren's inexperienced and will lash out and probably kill you."br /"Are you calling me weak, Reiner? I'll have you know I can control him better than Mikasa can. Through force."br /"No, but please. Just stay near Bert's titan and hide yourself safely."br /"Fine." br /Reiner then jumped down the wall and attempted to capture Eren. Soon enough, Reiner and Eren began to fight in titan form and it was obvious that no one could land a cut on the Armored Titan, much less, make him feel any sort of pain. I thought it was going as planned, however, as I stood inspecting the fight I realized that they had noticed Reiner's vulnerable areas and tried to take him down from there. Watching the armored Titan probably made subconsciously made my heart hurt because something jolted me straight through the ribs of Bert and I flew onto Reiner's Titan's shoulder and started to yell at him. br /"Reiner! Stop! Please.. you're just getting yourself and everyone hurt. Please. This is unnecessary..What happened to the vow you made as a soldier?!" br /(Of course, I had to make myself seem innocent) br /br /By now, Bert's probably eaten a soldier, or two- or maybe a hundred thousand. I was starting to feel frantic and desperate. br /br /After a few seconds of my frustration, Bert quite literally toppled off the wall and splat on the ground below us; I fell unconscious due to one of Bert's charred ribs hitting the back of my head (near my neck?). My eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber. br /br /When I woke up, we were all on thick branches, towering over the hideous titans below. I looked down in fascination, laughing sadistically at those starving shits. (Mentally, of course) br /"(F/N), you okay? Sorry." br /I puffed out my cheeks and turned to face the other way, "Whatever, blondie." /pre 


End file.
